Accelerator pedals are fastened to the floor and/or wall of a vehicle. Currently, the housing of certain of the pedals in use today incorporates at least three mounting through-holes adapted to receive respective fasteners which extend through the mounting through-holes and into the wall of the vehicle floor.
Although this mounting means has proven satisfactory, there continues to be a need to improve the designs of the pedals in use today including a continued need to improve the means and assembly for fastening pedals to the vehicle.